1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery chargers and more particularly to devices for charging the storage battery of a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not uncommon for a motorized vehicle's storage battery to become accidently discharged from time to time. It may happen because the vehicle's operator neglected to turn off a current drain, such as the vehicle's headlights, or it may happen simply because the battery was in a weakened condition because the vehicle was not started for a long period of time.
A device for revitalizing a discharged battery is a battery charger having an input for connection to an A.C. power source and having a pair of output leads for attachment to the terminals of the discharged battery. In operation, current flows from the battery charger through the battery until the battery is sufficiently charged to perform its duties. Problems with battery chargers of this type include that the chargers are relatively expensive, that the chargers are slow, and that a nearby A.C. power source is required.
One way of starting the motor of a vehicle with a discharged battery is to use jumper cables to connect the battery to a fully charged battery of another vehicle. The connection of two batteries by jumper cables does not charge the discharged battery, per se, but allows the motor of the vehicle with the discharged battery to start so that the vehicle's own electrical generation system can recharge the battery.
A major problem with jumper cables is that they may cause the battery to explode should the batteries be carelessly or improperly coupled together. Other problems include the mess involved with opening the hood of the vehicle, manipulating the long, bulky and often greasy jumper cables and the problem of storing the cables. In fact, many people do not even carry jumper cables with them because they are so large and bulky, and thus do not have a pair of jumper cables available when an emergency arises.